herofandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord is a supporting character and former antagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight Sparkle's close friends and one Fluttershy's best friends. He first appears in the Season 2 premiere. Discord represents the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Personality ]] Discord has the traits of a typical on-and-off hero as in "The Return of Harmony - Part 1" and "The Return of Harmony - Part 2," he is first shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business; this is shown when he mocks and banters with the Mane 6 and Celestia in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. While being a goodhearted friend, he can also sometimes be a braggart, arrogant, selfish, cocky, self-centered, stubborn, and overconfident as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things do not go his way; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. Appearances Return Of Harmony Part 1 and 2 Discord appears as the main antagonist in the Season 2 premiere. To Be Added Keep Calm and Flutter On In "Keep Calm and Flutter On," Discord admits that he has never had a friend before, explaining the reason he became evil. He is touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that makes him undo the chaos he had caused. ]] He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "Most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief and pull pranks. Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 and 2 In "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" and "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2," Discord indirectly aids the Mane 6 in defeating the plunderseeds, which he himself planted many years ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and doesn't go on a rampage and is rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. Three's A Crowd In "Three's a Crowd," Discord appears to have come down with an illness called the "blue flu", in which he has turned into the color blue. Twilight and Cadence let him stay in the Golden Oak Library to recover. He politely asks for a glass of water and breaks into song, singing "Glass of Water." During the song, Discord makes various popular culture references. Afterwards, it is revealed that Discord having the "blue flu" was fake the whole time, angering Twilight and Cadence. Discord explains that he was only faking it for a good reason, which is because he wanted Twilight and Cadence to look after him and become his friends. Just then, a tatzlwurm emerges from underground and infects Discord with a real illness. Discord is temporarily quarantined in a plastic bubble. When Discord asks for one more thing, an exasperated Twilight immediately refuses, but Discord states he was simply going to ask for a glass of water. Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 and 2 In "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" and "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2," after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Tirek (whom had originally persuaded to join him and become his chief henchman) subsequently betrays him by stealing his magic and telling Discord he is no longer useful to him, Discord shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to the Mane 6, upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When the ponies forgive and accept him in the end, Discord is truly happy and satisfied, which he expresses by giving Celestia and the other princesses bouquets of flowers in apology for his past crimes. Make New Friends, But Keep Discord In "Make New Friends, But Keep Discord", Discord is visiting Fluttershy and as they enjoy their Tuesday teas, Discord tells Fluttershy a funny story, in which he finishes by laughing and saying, "But that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!". Amused, Fluttershy laughs and tells Discord that she has never known anypony as funny as him. She says she loves his story about the time he tried to "train his right paw to fetch his left leg". When Fluttershy tells Discord she cannot wait to introduce him to her new friend Tree Hugger (whom she believes is also going to love Discord), Discord's happiness has ended. He asks Fluttershy if she could take him to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but she softly declines as she already promised Tree Hugger. Feeling betrayed, Discord leaves Fluttershy's house and begins to ask everypony else if they could come to the gala with him, but they all refuse. He then goes to Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie greets him and asks if he wants cake. He is about to ask her who she is taking to the gala, but becomes tongue-tied and instead says that he is famished and will take all the cakes, exciting Pinkie and she prepares to ship all of the cakes to him. Just then, Discord sees Fluttershy hanging out with Tree Hugger through the window and, becoming upset, tells Pinkie to instead cancel his order and teleports away. Outside, he goes to meet them and Tree Hugger is amazed and pleased to meet Discord. He then leaves, bidding them sarcastic good luck, and returns to his home in another dimension, in which he vents his anger and jealously. Discord becomes jealous to the point where he brings his own friend named the Smooze and goes to extreme lengths in an attempt to prove that he isn't jealous. However, the Smooze gets out of control and ruins the gala. Fed up with Tree Hugger, Discord threatens to banish her to another dimension since he feels he cannot let her interfere in his relationship with Fluttershy. Angered, Fluttershy tells Discord to stop and has an argument with him. Discord is upset with Fluttershy over her "betrayal" until Fluttershy tells him that just because she brought a new friend doesn't mean that she and Discord are no longer friends. In the end, Discord realizes his mistake and apologizes to Tree Hugger, making amends with her. As well, the Smooze joins in the party, which begins to run smoothly. What About Discord? In "What About Discord?", Discord inexplicably bonds with Twilight's friends over a three-day weekend, much to Twilight's suspicion and envy. When Twilight is excluded from their inside jokes and tries to recreate the circumstances surrounding them, Discord tells Twilight that moments of friendship can't be manufactured. Twilight eventually admits her jealousy, and Discord reveals that he planned for Twilight to learn this lesson all along. Dungeons & Discords In "Dungeons & Discords", Discord joins Spike and Big McIntosh on their guys' night when the Mane Six leave to Yakyakistan. He looks forward to a night of partying and dancing, but it turns out to be an evening of playing the fantasy role-playing game Ogres & Oubliettes, much to his disappointment. Throughout the evening, Discord tries to steer things toward more enjoyable activities, but Spike and Big Mac insist on playing their game. Discord's disinterest in the game and frustration eventually drive him to create a real-life version of Ogres & Oubliettes. However, his efforts are met with Spike and Big Mac's cold reception, and he leaves out of embarrassment when he discovers they only invited him on their guys' night because they felt sorry for him. Spike and Big Mac soon invite him back to give him a second chance, and he joins their role-playing game as an Archer-class character. To Where and Back Again In "To Where and Back Again - Part 1", Discord teams up with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax to save their friends - particularly Fluttershy - when they are captured by changelings. In Part 2, Discord's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, forcing him to navigate the castle without teleporting. While in the castle, Discord has frequent arguments with Trixie because of their clashing personalities. On their way to the throne room, Discord distracts a detail of changeling guards with a stand-up comedy act, but he is eventually captured when a group of changelings all disguise themselves as Fluttershy. After Chrysalis is defeated, Discord joins the ponies in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town, and he offers to improve Trixie's magic act with his chaos magic. Appearance Discord is a creature called a draconequus. He is described as having the head of a pony(although his head is more goat then pony) He has a deer antler, goat horn, goat fang, goat beard and mane. He has a right lion paw, a left eagle claw, a right bat wing, a left pegasus wing, a right lizard foot and a left deer antler Trivia *Discord and Q have many similarities, due to the fact that the show's writers deliberately based him off of Q. **They are both voiced/acted by John de Lancie (The writers initially sought to find a voice actor who could sound as close to de Lancie's voice as possible, but were pleasantly surprised to learn that de Lancie himself was interested in the role). **They are both anti-heroes who are viewed as the embodiment of chaos. **They both have the power to control reality. **They both teleport via white flashes, and perform magical acts by snapping their fingers. *Discord is the second villain in MLP:FiM to be reformed, the first being Nightmare Moon. Similar Heroes *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *The Genie'' (Aladdin)'' *Tiger'' (An American Tail series)'' *Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) *The Mask (The Mask) *Freakazoid (Freakazoid) *Ambush Bug (DC Comics) *The Creeper (DC Comics) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Other appearances Coming soon! Gallery Discord But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord showing the medallion to the Mane 6 Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png|The Mane 6 making peace with Discord Discord funny laugh.png|Discord laughing Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Discord smiling at Fluttershy Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord releasing stress. Discord facing Tirek.png|Discord facing Lord Tirek They took Fluttershy?.png|"They took Fluttershy?!" Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|"Where?" See also *Discord in Villains Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Conquerors Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Magic Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mentor Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Non-Action Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Obsessed Category:Old Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessors Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Successful Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Optimists Category:Envious Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Counterparts Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Psychics Category:Genius Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes